thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonnie Sinclair
Name: '''Bonnie Sinclair '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''4 '''Age: '''18 '''Weapon: '''Trident, throwing knives '''Appearance: '''Bonnie has a regular height for her age, and a good weight. She has dark brown hair, and a medium skin tone. Her eyes are a darker brown, and she likes to wear her hair in 2 braids or down. She's usually seen wearing sweater or tank tops with leggings, since she doesn't like to dress up much. '''Strengths/skills: '''Bonnie is '''very good with a trident, '''because of her district. She also is very '''good at swimming, and likes to do it in her free time. Bonnie has skills in knot-tying. '''She learned in from her mother while she was younger, and it comes natural to her. '''Weakness(es): '''Bonnie isn't good at '''indentifying plants. '''She gets confused by certain types of plants at times. Bonnie also lost her right leg''' and now has a prosthetic one. when she was 13, and that causes her to be a little slower than most tributes. She is also not good at climbing. ''' '''Personality: '''Bonnie is a brave, risk taker, who is confident in herself. She doesn't let anyone or anything bring her down, and she'll fight to the end. Bonnie is also vain, and that might cause people to dislike her, but she doesn't seem to mind it. Bonnie doesn't trust just anyone, and just because you're in an alliance with her, she'll backstab you. She will do whatever it takes. But when she does let someone in, she gets close. Sometimes, too close, and that could land in a horrible heartbreak. Bonnie's also very sensitive in situation, and if something doesn't go her way, it can tick her off and she can black out and not be in control of her actions. '''Backstory/History: '''Bonnie didn't have a real big family. She lived with her mother, and was very close with her. When she was 13, she got shot in the leg by a peacekeeper, when a fight broke out near her house. That caused many problems, and had to get it amputated. It took years, until she was 17 that she had to get an actual prosthetic leg, because of the money problem. Her mother was teaching her to tie some rope, to help her with other projects when she was 17, they were having so much fun. Later that night, her mother commited suicide with the same rope they were practicing on. Bonnie vowed to never trust anyone too much ever again, and her one of her weaknesses is talking about her. '''Interview Angle: '''Bonnie will act confident, flaunting her body and her personality, talking about her skills and why the tributes should be ''terrified ''of her. She will answer all the questions truthfully, but if one question could spot out her weaknesses, she'll lie. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Bonnie will run to the cornucopia and grab a trident if there are some and maybe some throwing knives, and maybe a bag if there aren't many people there. She'll keep an eye open and look behind, in front and side to side of her. She'll try her best to get out of there, but because of her leg she might not be too fast. '''Games Strategy: '''Bonnie will stick to her alliance, and not let anyone boss her around, unless she agrees with the plan. Bonnie will try to kill almost anyone outside of the alliance, she wants to narrow down the tributes until she can finally leave the alliance and become the victor. Most of the games, she'll go to the water, (if there is), and gather some to drink. Bonnie will always take first watch for when they sleep, unless she's very tired, then she'll take the risk. Bonnie will try to find some food throughout the games, everywhere and anywhere, alone or not. Bonnie might trick people in to believing she loves them, even when she's planning their death. She will also try to find some berries, even if her skills aren't so good at indentifying them. If she is a loner, she will stick to the same strategy or finding food and water, but will hide in places more often so people can't find her. '''Token: '''A silver necklace with a key at the end, she got it for her birthday when she was 14 from her mother. '''Height: '''5'9 '''Fears: '''Heights, small spaces, trusting too easily, fire. '''Alliance: '''Careers, or loner. '''IF YOU NEED AN ANIME PICTURE OF BONNIE I WILL BE GLAD TO ADD IT. Category:Panemforever's Tributes Category:District 4